ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brezzy
Merthyr Tydfil, Wales |resides = Cardiff, Wales |billed_from = Cardiff, Wales |trainer = Grant Davies Kaylee Michelle |current_efeds = BMW |previous_efeds = WMW VOW EWA WuW |debut = September 2003 }} Alex Michaels (born May 13, 1983), better known by her ring name Brezzy, is a professional wrestler, actor, writer and producer, best known for her time in BMW and for being the first wrestler to use the infamous Shapeshift Chamber. She's currently signed for another 3 years with BMW as a woman wrestler, being a top contender for their prestigious Women's Championship. Born as a Male, Brezzy was a three time world champion, having won the BMW title three times, but holds the record for shortest reign as BMW Tag Team Champion, alongside her greatest ally and adversary, Casey Gunn. Wrestling career Welsh Mountain Wrestling (2003-2006) Early career The Male Brezzy made his in-ring debut in the first ever show of Welsh Mountain Wrestling, a promotion local to his hometown, on September 3, 2003. In this show, he defeated Edmunds, under Extreme Rules, to become the promotion's first Heavyweight champion. This feud continued until Brezzy came out on top by defeating Edmunds in a No-Ropes Barbed Wire match. Brezzy continued his reign as champion until November 29 when the title was vacated after Brezzy refused to tap out of a submission match with Harvey McCann and passed out. After losing the title Brezzy started a misogynist gimmick, of which he trash talked about the female division of WMW. This began an intergender feud between Brezzy and the team of Tisha & Obsidion, to the extent that both women defeated Brezzy in a Handicap match. In retaliation to this, Brezzy introduced the two newcomers to WMW, Daniella and, more importantly, Casey Gunn, as Brezzy's defence against Tisha & Obsidion, and also as insurance policies to secure another title reign. After coming out of a bloody battle against Jimmy Smart on February 14, 2004, with the help of Casey & Daniella, Brezzy became Heavyweight champion for the third time in Brezzy's career. Brezzy reigned as champion until he almost lost the gold to Pinty on May 1, when Casey Gunn's distraction almost cost him the match. Because of this, Brezzy betrayed Casey, eventually escalating to the point of which Brezzy even attacked her. Standing up for the young woman however, Jimmy Smart challenged Brezzy for the title in the first ever Sex Change match in wrestling history, where the loser of the match is forced to be turned into a woman (the first use of the Shapeshift Chamber in wrestling history). At the end of the match, it was with Casey's help that Jimmy defeated Brezzy on June 12. On that night, Brezzy made history by entering the Shapeshift Chamber as a man, and exiting as a 5 foot 1 inch tall, 100 pound woman. This transformation was perhaps the biggest thing to happen not only in Brezzy's life and career, but in the entire wrestling industry, and was a huge opening for many women to get their hands on the new and vulnerable woman. Women's Payback After the transformation Brezzy has attempted to stay away from the action as much as possible, avoiding all contact with both Casey Gunn and Jimmy Smart and hiding behind the ever loyal Daniella, who stuck by as Brezzy's protection. However eventually Casey Gunn and Danielle were both involved in their own Sex Change match where the winner is forced to be turned into a man (the second use of the Shapeshift Chamber in wrestling history), which Casey won. Now a male, Casey Gunn challenged both Brezzy and Danielle to a Handicap match where there will be no sex changes, although the winner(s) will gain possession of the loser(s)'s contract. At the end of the match, of which Brezzy did not compete in at all, it was Casey Gunn who reigned victorious, pinning Daniella to earn possession of Brezzy's contract. As a result, the female Brezzy has become the male Casey Gunn's valet. On the 21st of July, Brezzy was forced to compete in her first one-on-one match as a woman against a vengeful Tisha, which she lost. This began a feud between the two, which led to a Mud Pool match at WMW Dare to Fight at Barry Beach on the 14th of August. The stipulations of the match were chosen by the competitors themselves. Thinking that she has humiliated Tisha by daring her to compete with a wet t-shirt, Brezzy was humiliated further by being dared to compete in a V-line bikini. Brezzy was humiliated throughout the match, suffering wedgies and spanks, until she was finally put out of her misery when she was thrown into the pool of mud by Tisha. Afterwards Brezzy was granted a chance to return to the male gender, however she failed to earn this chance after losing to her former guardian, Daniella, in a Sex Change match. This began a feud between the male Casey Gunn and the male Daniella after an argument over the possession of the female Brezzy's contract, and so at the WMW Anniversary Show, the two males squared off in a Sex Change match, with the female as the special guest referee, where the winner will not only win possession of Brezzy's contract, but also possession of the loser's contract. Casey Gunn won the match despite Brezzy's efforts to ensure a victory for Daniella, and as a result both Brezzy and Daniella became the male Casey Gunn's valets. Brezzy's feud with Tisha was far from over. The two had a rematch on the 22nd of September in WMW's first ever Bikini Brawl, where both wrestlers had to compete in their swimsuits after displaying them to the crowd. Similar to their last encounter, Brezzy suffered both punishment and humiliation in the hands of Tisha, but afterwards Brezzy challenged Tisha to "step into her world" and compete against her under Extreme Rules. The two had a grueling match on the 2nd of October, and both women really took it to each other. In the end it was a single steel chair shot to the skull that secured a victory for Tisha, however as a bruised and battered Brezzy left the arena, the entire audience was on their feet chanting her name. It seemed that Brezzy had finally won over the crowd. Fan Favourite As Brezzy began to draw the sympathy from the crowd, Casey Gunn's plan for total domination of the company came into fruition. Soon Casey Gunn even turned on Jimmy Smart and defeated him in a Sex Change match, turning him into a woman, after a distraction and betrayal by Daniella, who had aligned herself with the male Casey Gunn. Now servants, the female Jimmy Smart's contract was given to Daniella as Brezzy's contract was kept by Casey Gunn. Casey and Daniella began a series of bouts between their servants, betting on them out of some sick and twisted desire. Brezzy and Jimmy competed in Halloween Costume matches, Pillow Fights and Bikini Brawls, all of them ended up in draws. In the end of the series it was Jimmy Smart who defeated Brezzy in a Bra & Panties match on the 27th of November before Jimmy was forced to throw Brezzy into the arena swimming pool. Wanting to humiliate Brezzy even further for currently unknown reasons, Daniella destroyed Brezzy in a Stretcher match on the 19th of January, 2005, hospitalizing Brezzy in the process. During Brezzy's absence however, it was Edmunds who thwarted Casey Gunn's attempts to capture the World Championship, turned Casey back into a woman and turned Jimmy back into a man. Brezzy returned from her absence on the 19th of March as the special guest referee between Lauren Gore and Casey Gunn, however she was immediately on the receiving end of an attack from a mysterious newcomer who called herself Lauren Crocker, who seemed to have an obsession with humiliating Brezzy. This led to an encounter on the 16th of April in WMW's second ever Dare to Fight where they competed in a Bikini Brawl. Both competitors were not only dared to perform a live strip tease after the match if they lost, but also put ownership of their contracts on the line. Lauren Crocker defeated Brezzy, not only winning possession of her contract, but also forcing Brezzy to perform a strip tease, where she was almost sued for indecent exposure as there were children in the audience. After the charges were dropped, Brezzy, now under the control of her new nemesis, competed in an Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal for the WMW Street Fighter championship of which she won, freeing herself from Crocker's control. This title reign was short lived however when she was pinned in the dressing room by Lauren Gore. This led to an encounter between the two in Barry beach, where Brezzy, wearing a bikini, attacked Lauren Gore from behind during a date with her boyfriend, however Lauren Gore managed to escape with the title. After another failed attempt at returning to the male gender, Brezzy feuded with Lauren Crocker over the Street Fighter championship, which ended in a Bikini Brawl at WMW's 2-Year Anniversary Show. However because of the stipulations of the match, after losing the match, Brezzy was forced to gain at least 100 pounds in weight before the 1st of October. Pretty Mean Chubby Sistaz Brezzy made her return on the 14th of September after successfully gaining an extra 100 pounds in weight, now weighing exactly 200 pounds. However before she could be crowned as WMW's largest competitor, Casey Gunn surprisingly took the crown as she revealed that she had already gained another 100 pounds herself, weighing over 230 pounds. Despite taking this achievement from her, Casey made and offer to form an alliance. The duo dubbed themselves as the Pretty Mean Chubby Sisters and stole the entire show on the 1st of October, becoming the most popular gimmick ever in WMW, even saving the company from bankruptcy. The duo stormed through the competition, even becoming the first ever WMW Tag Team Champions. However after a few months, Casey Gunn turned her back on her partner when Brezzy suffered a loss on the 22nd of February, 2006, against Angel Lewis and Rachel Jameson. The two began fighting each other until Brezzy lost to Casey during the third WMW Dare to Fight, and as a part of the stipulation, Brezzy had to lose the 100 pounds that she had gained within 3 months or she would be fired. Brezzy successfully returned to her normal weight of 100 pounds on the 1st of April and was now once again the underdog in a feud against the 230 pound Casey Gunn. However eventually Casey returned to her normal weight also. After months of feuding, Brezzy finally picked up her first ever pinfall victory since becoming a woman when she defeated Casey Gunn one-on-one in a Sex Change match during the WMW 3-Year Anniversary Show. Back to Normality / End of WMW Just after returning to the male gender, Brezzy earned a shot at the Street Fighter Championship against The Beast, only to be destroyed in the ring by the champion. Meanwhile Casey Gunn was embroiled in a feud between herself and her former best friend Daniella. Casey plead forgiveness from Brezzy and offered her services as his valet, just like in the "old days". At the same time however, Daniella has joined forces with Gregory Walcott. The four had an intergender battle at WMW's last ever show on the 22nd of November, where Brezzy and Casey came out victorious, apparently burying the hatchet and becoming close friends once again. Independent Circuit (2007) Since WMW closed down, Brezzy pursued his wrestling career further. He moved to the United States and competed in various minor shows under the ring name Frostbite while wearing a mask. Eventually he moved into a small apartment in Raleigh, North Carolina, after being offered a contract with the Extreme Wrestling Alliance. Extreme Wrestling Alliance (2008) Making a Statement Brezzy came into the Extreme Wrestling Alliance as a "misogynistic outcast out to fulfill his destiny in becoming United World Heavyweight Champion". After several promos, Brezzy an very impressive debut, winning the prestigious EWA Inter-Transversal Championship, only to lose it a couple of days later to Redman. Eventually Brezzy joined forces with Johnny Emnity and Joseph Black and feuded with Redman, until Brezzy started mistreating the backstage interview team of Maria Stalls and Erin Conaway. This caught the attention of one of the few ladies of EWA, Kandy Kaylee. Feud with Kandy Kaylee Since WMW closed down, the ownership rights of the infamous Shapeshift Chamber were sold to EWA in early 2007. The chamber was mostly utilized by Kandy Kaylee, who acted as if the transformations were caused by her "magic wand". This was backed up with video footage of Kandy and her victim before the transformation, and then Kandy and her victim after the transformation, which has been edited to make it look as if it was caused by the magic wand. It can be argued that while using the chamber behind the scenes, it seemed that no one was willing to stick with being transformed, which is possibly why EWA hired Brezzy, who has had experience as the opposite sex. After weeks of threats, Kandy managed to capture and transform Brezzy into a woman once again, thus beginning Brezzy's physical feud with Kandy Kaylee. The feud also incorporated several other wrestlers including Sycho Sam, Raven and Nightmare. Brezzy competed in several matches with Kandy Kaylee, including Bikini Brawls and Strap matches, as well as the first ever "Bra Room" match against Raven and Vicky Lopez. After weeks of feuding, Kandy eventually used the magic wand against Brezzy again, this time shrinking her to 4'7" in height, while growing herself to 6'5" in height. Despite the odds, Brezzy managed to win the right to be turned back into a male in an "I Quit" match. After being turned back into a male, both Brezzy and Kandy Kaylee were given a rest. Era to Desire After 2 months, the male Brezzy returned to action, appearing as Tenney's mystery opponent, this time being accompanied by his girlfriend Desire. Brezzy went on being EWA's new love couple, dominating the Smash Division scene and engaging in feuds against the likes of Andy Brookes and Chris Williams, with the help of Desire. Brezzy was one of the first competitors to compete in the first ever EWA Conquer the Mountain match, and came very close to winning until he was derailed by Aragorn. Afterwards Brezzy feuded with Andy Brookes for the Smash Division Championship until early October 2008 when Brezzy walked out during one of the shows and left the company. Women's Underground Wrestling (2008) Since joining up with the EWA in the first place, Brezzy has been wrestling in the female form in Women's Underground Wrestling along with Kandy Kaylee, Raven Johnson and fellow members of the WMW alumni, Tisha and Obsidion. Throughout the 10-month long reign in WuW, Brezzy has had feuds involving Tisha, Kandy Kaylee and Serbia. Brezzy had her last match not just in WuW, but in the entire country, against Tisha for the Playboy Championship on the last night of WuW's existence on October 1, 2008. Using the Shapeshift Chamber at least twice a week was no problem for Brezzy, as he stated in an interview that he preferred to wrestle as a Woman rather than as a Man. Immediately after WuW closed down, Brezzy quit from his contract with EWA and left back to Wales to rejoin the WMW roster in preparation for the promotion's return as British Mountain Wrestling. British Mountain Wrestling (2008-Present) Girl's Night In To be Added Phat Girlz To be Added Dominant Duo To be Added Personal life Alex Michaels was raised by his mother and stepfather with a younger brother, Ross, in Merthyr Tydfil, Wales. At the age of 18, Alex moved to a small house in a small street in Cardiff. It is here that he met several people that have remained as his friends up to this day, including Edmunds and Grant Davies. After graduating from college, Alex worked several minor jobs, including musician, editor and photographer. However in May 2003, Grant Davies won the national lottery jackpot, and decided to use a share of his winnings on developing a local wrestling promotion. Alex was thrilled at this opportunity and begun a long training resume along with Edmunds, both being taught by Grant Davies himself, and made the preparations for their first show, WMW: The Big Debut. Brezzy's life was seriously effected by the Shapeshift Chamber. Since being turned into a woman, Brezzy was thrilled and wished to compete in this form for the rest of Brezzy's career. Brezzy remained this form for over 2 years until Brezzy finally decided to go back to being a male before Brezzy became adept to being a female. Despite this, Brezzy has had a lot of fun as a woman, but has also done a lot of regrettable things as a woman. For example, Brezzy met a young woman named Bethan Chard during a 2005 New Year's Eve Party. She woke up in Bethan's house on the 1st of January 2005, admitting that she was hammered. Despite this however, Brezzy took the day off and spent the entire day and night in Bethan's house, where the two developed a homosexual relationship. Their first conflict was on the following day where Brezzy needed to meet with WMW Staff about the new year. Despite this argument, the two continued their relationship until the 15th of January, when Bethan left Brezzy due to her concentration on business. Upset about this, Brezzy cancelled her scheduled storyline, and on the January 19th, she lost to Daniella in a Stretcher match. This was used as a way to not only get some time off to deal with her relationship problems, but to allow Jimmy Smart to return to the male division, as the cancelled storyline involved Jimmy continuing her reign as the second man to be turned into a woman in history. Despite taking 2 months off work, Brezzy was unsuccessful in retaining her relationship with Bethan Chard, who then moved away to Bristol on February 3. (top) and Brezzy (bottom)]] In a small bar in Cardiff on February 14, 2005, Brezzy met Liam Davies. Both begun a relationship thereafter, despite Brezzy's true sexuality. The two had their first intercourse on 17 March, just 2 nights before WMW Rising from the Ashes 2005, where Brezzy was set to make her return as Special Guest Referee for the match between Casey Gunn and Laura Gore. According to Brezzy, the intercourse was what gave her the spark to return to the ring, despite her minor injury from a couple of weeks back. This relationship lasted until June 11 during WMW Russian Roulette 2005, where Brezzy lost to Casey Gunn in a Sex Change match. It was then that Liam realized what Brezzy really was, despite the number of times she told him. This ensued a number of arguments between the two until the 17th of June, when Liam Davies broke up with Brezzy. Distraught about the situation, Brezzy continued her career, and when she was scheduled to lose to Sofia, WMW Staff changed the outcome so she would win via Disqualification, as a show of pity. Despite the length of being in the opposite gender, Brezzy made a great adaption back to his true gender in September 2006, stating that being a female was fun, and that he would love to be turned into a woman for another 3 years. After WMW closed down, Brezzy moved to the United States of America. There, he remained in an apartment in Palatka, Florida, until he signed a contract with the Extreme Wrestling Alliance, where he moved into a small apartment in Raleigh, North Carolina, in late January, 2008. Since joining EWA, Brezzy got involved in a relationship with Shelly Smith, better known as Desire. This relationship to the point where Shelly moved in with Brezzy in his apartment in early May 2008. In EWA, Brezzy once again got involved in a storyline involving the infamous Shapeshift Chamber. However despite being in the opposite gender once again, Shelly claimed that she didn't mind, and in fact got rather interested in experimenting. While apart of EWA, Brezzy was also under contract with WuW. But in order to compete in this promotion, Brezzy needed to switch back and forth between the genders every week. However after an interview Brezzy stated that this was no problem, and claimed that it was a really fun experience. After Brezzy's feud with Kandy Kaylee was over, and Brezzy returned to the male division, Brezzy came back, now with Shelly as his valet. However when Brezzy heard that WMW was coming back, Brezzy immediately quit from EWA and moved back to the United Kingdom. Before leaving, Brezzy asked if Shelly wanted to come with him, but she refused, thus ending their romantic relationship. However the two still remain in touch with one another to this very day. When Brezzy returned to the United Kingdom, Brezzy immediately sprung his interest in competing as a woman once again. This wish was granted on November 22, 2008, when WMW made its return as British Mountain Wrestling, and now to this day, Brezzy remains as a female after making a "legal" change, stating that Female is now her true gender. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Brezzy DDT (Flowing snap DDT) - 2003–Present ** Brezzy Lock (Modified inverted reverse figure-four leglock variation) - 2003–Present ** Back Cracker (Double knee backbreaker) - 2007–Present ** Vertical Splash from the second rope - 2006 * Signature moves ** Triangle Choke ** Texas Cloverleaf ** Double Axe Handle ** Bronco Buster ** Drop Toehold ** Piledriver ** Baseball slide ** Front Dropkick from the Top Rope - 2008–Present; adopted from Kandy Kaylee ** Low Blow ** Slap * Managers ** Casey Gunn ** Daniella ** Jimmy Smart ** Shadow ** Obsidion ** Desire * Wrestlers managed ** Casey Gunn ** Daniella ** Shadow ** Obsidion * Entrance themes ** "Saturday Night" by The Misfits (2003-2006; 2008–Present) ** "From Here to Eternity" by Iron Maiden (2007) ** "Bits of Skin" by Gotham Road (2008) Championships and accomplishments * BMW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * BMW Street Fighter Championship (1 time) * BMW Women's Championship (1 time) * BMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Casey Gunn * EWA Smash Division Championship (2 times) * EWA Inter-Transversal Championship (1 time) * WuW Playboy Championship (1 time) * WuW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tisha Trivia * Brezzy was the first man in professional wrestling to use the Shapeshift Chamber, a large device that can alter the physical appearance of any person that enters the chamber to how he or she describes through a small attachment. In Brezzy's first transformation, the wrestler stayed in the opposite gender for a staggering 811 days without switching back. This had a huge effect on Brezzy's life to the point that he has made the switch to female legal on November 22, 2008. Brezzy has now remained as woman since that date, with no signs of changing back to a male thus far. * After being turned into a woman, Brezzy dyed her hair from Black to bright Blonde on October 10, 2004. She dyed it back to Black on August 18, 2006, just weeks before she turned back into a man, but after being turned back into woman, went back to bright Blonde hair and has kept it this colour since April 28, 2008. * While in their opposite genders, on September 5, 2004, during the WMW 1-Year Anniversary Celebrational Party, a female Brezzy found herself having intercourse with a male Casey Gunn in Casey's own home. When word got out both stated that they were both really drunk. This, however, did not effect their work, but the two developed a strong bond with one another that has lasted to this day. * It was Casey who, during dinner with Brezzy in a restaurant in April, 2005, came up with the idea of the Pretty Mean Chubby Sistaz when Brezzy teased Casey about her putting on another 10 lbs. At first, Brezzy was reluctant about the idea until Casey convinced her to go ahead with the gimmick. This very gimmick would later rescue the entire promotion from bankruptcy thanks to their success in advertisement and entertainment. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:BMW Wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:Characters from Wales